


He Is My Home

by bluegreennoodles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meeting Again, Pre-The X Factor Era, Slow Build, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreennoodles/pseuds/bluegreennoodles
Summary: What could have happened.-Taken place where Louis and Harry ran into each other - literally - at a concert, a year before X-Factor.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So, this account is between me, Faith, and my friend, Lizzy, and we're kind of new to the whole writing together thing, so we hope it's not too bad! We started this off with a letter, as if Louis and Harry have written about their journey from the moment they met to around their wedding - and we hope you enjoy it! This is also on Wattpad!  
> And, disclaimer: we do not own or endorse any of these characters in this story.

Dear Simon Cowell,

Throughout these past ten years, you've made our lives a living hell. We've had our ups and downs, fighting with management and each other, but somehow, we've found our way to this moment right now.

This is a formal invitation to our wedding on the 28th of September. You are more than welcome to come but we ask for you not to come unless you have changed your mind on our relationship. With this invitation, we have attached our book that we've written together about our journey.

Please read it carefully and we hope to see you there.

Harry & Louis

Styles


	2. Chapter 1: Louis' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting at the concert, Louis feels uncertain about his relationship with Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout this story, the point of views will change between Louis and Harry, and sometimes there will be the same chapter twice, essentially, just in both of their point of views. And sorry the chapters are a bit short! We're working on making them longer x

Excitement was literally running through his veins because honestly, Louis had been looking forward to this concert for weeks now, and they're finally  _here._ The only problem though, the thing that made him anxious, was the fact that he came here with his best friend, Stan, and his current girlfriend, Hannah. It didn't seem like much of a problem to a normal person, but to him, it was, because just recently, he came out to his family (and Stan), that he was gay. He always knew it was more than a phase, his attraction to men, but had never acted on it – and finally just came to terms with it. Sort of.

Everyone didn't freak out either, and honestly, he had only really been worried about what his mum thought about it, and Mark – and Stan, and Lottie, and Fizzy, and the twins. Okay, all of them, but especially his mum. His mum was his best friend. Sure, Stan was his best friend that was his age – but he also... told his mother everything, which is why he had gone to her first and with shaky hands and tears in his eyes, he told her. She had smiled softly and reached out to gently brush his tears away, saying a soft, "Boo, there's nothing to cry over." And he had felt... so much better, getting it off his chest.

Though... He's also really worried what Hannah will think, because Hannah is kind of his girlfriend, and he thinks of her as a friend more than a girlfriend. Maybe. Speaking of Hannah, she had just excused herself to go to the restroom with a soft kiss to Louis' cheek.

He took a deep breath, looking over at Stan once he was sure that Hannah was gone, once he was... positive that Hannah wouldn't hear what he was about to say. "I still haven't told her," he mumbled after a moment, reaching up to brush his fringe back, tucking the longer bits behind his ear. He needed to talk to someone about this. "What if she wants nothing to do with me after this?"

Stan lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Man, I dunno. But I don't think Hannah is that kind of girl, y'know? I'm sure she'll still want to be friends." He paused. "But dude, I like, still can't believe this. I never saw it coming, you know? Not like it's bad, like, I'm glad you found yourself and came to terms with it and all that, okay? But I guess I thought... like, I thought you and Hannah would be together forever?"

Louis sighed, nodding his head a bit. He got where Stan was coming from, but he was still worried. That's his main concern. He didn't want to hurt Hannah, because she's one of his best friends, and she really does mean a lot to him, but he also doesn't want to lead her on, or break her heart. He just doesn't want to kiss her, or make out with her, or hold her hand,  _like that_ , or have sex with her. He... he wanted to be the one that was held, or carried, or things of such nature – he wanted... more than soft skin and curves. He was more into guys with chiseled features and big hands.

"Yeah, crazy stuff." He paused, eyebrows furrowing a bit. Thinking. "I guess... I guess I'll figure something out."

He managed a soft smile then, lifting his hand to gesture in a different direction. "I'm gonna go get some drinks, okay?" He waited for Stan's nod before he smiled a little more, and he started to move off in a direction he thought the bar would be in. And now, he'll also figure out how to break it to Hannah. How... to let her down gently. If he could.


	3. Chapter 2: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the concert, Harry excuses himself with an excuse of going to the bathroom.

The first thing Harry noticed, walking into the concert, was how tight everyone's pants were. He tried not to look. He really did. But what teenage boy has any self control at all? He'd been half listening to his friend's conversation when his staring was interrupted. 

"What are you looking at?" Will asked. A lump rose in Harry's throat. 

After a short pause, he answered, "N-nothing. Just the ground." 

That was the third time this week he'd found himself staring at a guy instead of a girl. The feeling came out of nowhere, it seemed. No matter how many times he told himself he wasn't gay, he had a feeling that his friends wouldn't agree with him if they knew. It's not like he was against the whole thing, and neither were his friends, he just wasn't like that. 

Harry glued his eyes to the ground, listening with sudden intensity to his friends' conversation about their band. But there were other things on his mind and his attention soon drifted. He tried picking a girl out of the crowd, a pretty one. There were so many. He smiled to himself, knowing he hadn't fully lost his ability to look at girls. He trailed his eyes over the soft curve of her shoulders and and watched her blonde curls bounce against her back as she danced to the music. The feeling was there, which soothed Harry's nerves, helping him calm down enough to be a part of what his friends were discussing. 

"Claire is such a whore. What are you even talking about?" 

"I think she's pretty. And she's nice. Nice boobs." 

"Prostitutes have nice boobs, too. Is that a deal breaker for you?"

Harry thought of Claire, a girl Roy had met less than a week prior and swore he would marry. Had he even noticed her boobs when Roy introduced them? Should he have? He couldn't imagine girls  _liking_  that. Claire was pretty, but he'd never think to see her in a way other than a friend. Or a sister for that matter. Noticing this difference from his friends, the hole in Harry's stomach grew. As the topic drifted from Claire to women in general, he felt like he was on the verge of puking. Before he threw up his dinner on either of the boys, he said, "I'm going to find the loo," before hurrying off into the field of bodies, hearing in his head, all the things he imagined his friends saying if only they knew. 


	4. Chapter 3: Louis' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis runs into a boy with the brightest of eyes - literally.

Honestly, Louis just felt like there was way too much going on in his head. His thoughts were practically bouncing around non-stop, and it was driving him crazy – he just could not think straight (pun intended). All he knew, for sure, was that he had to figure out what to do about Hannah; he couldn't let their relationship keep going on like this, couldn't keep leading her on, especially if she really liked him. And he could see it in her eyes; the window to the soul. The only problem for him was that there was just... something missing in her eyes. He couldn't place it, but even if he could tell how much Hannah liked him (or maybe he's just delusional and she really doesn't like him all that much), there was something  _missing_.

This was what had been plaguing his thoughts recently. Every little touch and soft kisses to the cheek were making him feel so unbelievably guilty; he hated it. He tried pushing it out of his mind as he focused on where the bar was. Already, he knew what Stan wanted, and Hannah, too, because well, Stan has been his best friend for years, and even if he doesn't like Hannah  _like that_ , she's still one of his best friends. You pick up on these things after being around a person for so long.

As he was walking though, he ended up running straight into someone. A quiet gasp fell past his lips as their bodies collided, along with their worlds, and he ended up stumbling back a bit in surprise. He really hadn't been expecting to run into someone, but, maybe he should have, because he got so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't been looking where he was going. And he would've started spewing curse words, about how the person should've been looking where they were going, pinning the blame completely on them, but he stopped those thoughts when he caught sight of the boy's face.

He was young, with round cheeks and bouncy, soft curls framing his face perfectly. Big, green eyes and perfectly shaped pink, oh so pink lips. With long limbs that he hasn't really seemed to grow into yet, hasn't gotten a hold of how to quite use them properly. He was breathtaking, to put it lightly.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, reaching a hand up to brush his fringe back, gently tucking the longer bits behind his ear once more – which, didn't work (yet again); his hair ended up falling back over his forehead all over again. "Wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry, mate." He paused, shifting on his feet a bit. He's seen so many handsome looking boys, but this boy was something else. There was no better way to truly describe it. "You okay?"

He waited patiently for the boy to respond, finding himself just kind of watching him – entranced, almost. And for some crazy reason, Louis just couldn't take his eyes off of this boy, especially once he started talking. He was so awkward, and talking in mutters, but he was just so adorable – and that was only confirmed once he saw the red painted on his cheeks. He couldn't look away, like he was just... drawn to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," the boy muttered awkwardly, as he so very obviously shifted his weight on his feet. Already, he was so endearing. He didn't even catch the boy staring before he continued, "How about you? Are you alright? I should have been watching where I was going."

A soft, gentle smile turned his lips upwards while he shook his head. "I'm okay! It was my fault, honest. I don't really..." Walk into pretty boys that often, is what he would finish it with, but he didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable. "I was jus' goin' to the bar to get some drinks for me and my mates." He couldn't say his mate and  _girlfriend_  – that might ruin everything, even if he was still technically Hannah's boyfriend, and she was still technically very much his girlfriend. Still, saying  _girlfriend_  felt wrong, to him.

Shifting a bit further on his feet, his smile grew just a bit, an eyebrow raising. "Uh, so what's your name? Think I should know the name of the boy that almost trampled me, don't you think?" He was really just teasing, based on the twinkle in his eyes, and he hoped the boy caught onto that.

The boy in front of him let out a nervous sounding laugh, his gaze falling to the ground – and he couldn't help but wonder why. "M'name's Harry, uhm, I was just going," he trailed off, his hands rubbing against his thighs, "to get some drinks... too. Mind if I join you?"

Their gaze met then, and Louis felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He's only known this boy for... five minutes at the very most, and he was already doing things to him, making his heart do funny things in his chest. He wondered if that was okay, or if it was just... weird.

"I'm Louis, by the way. And nah, I don't mind if you join," he said with a smile, a little giggle bubbling out of him. He  _definitely_ didn't mind. Really, he wanted Harry to join. His mind was on constant repeat of, ' _Please. I don't want to say goodbye to you just yet._ ' "Ready then, Harry?"

The boy nodded, his curls bouncing up and down along with the movement. He wondered if his curls were as soft as they looked, his fingers just... itching to card through them, to feel if they were soft – and maybe that was a little weird, but he couldn't really help it.

With that, the two walked off to the bar, and Louis felt like this was the beginning of a new chapter; the beginning of a beautiful story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying it so far! x  
> -Faith


	5. Chapter 4: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs into a boy that will one day become the only home he will ever need.

As Harry walked towards the bathroom, his mind was anywhere but on the room around him. He really just wanted to go home. It was a mistake to come out tonight. Images danced in his head of his friends laughing at him the second they found out. Or even worse, leaving him. They couldn't possibly understand. Harry had always been the womanizer of their band. Being only fifteen, he hadn't had much time to worry about girls. Especially since White Eskimo started, the rag-tag band he was in with a few of his friends, girls seemed to be the only thing on any of the other boy's minds. Not Harry. That had to mean something. Right?

Harry was knocked into reality when something hard hit him square in the chest. "Sorry," he mumbled instinctively under his breath. He just wanted to go home. Those were the only words his brain could conjure up. Home.

Harry's eyes were still glued to the ground when he heard, "Oh, sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going, sorry mate." Harry had been ready to brush them off with a simple, 'don't worry about it', but when he finally lifted his eyes to the boy standing in front of him, he was left speechless. He was beautiful; thin and about Harry's height, with blue eyes that kept skipping around the room, landing everywhere but on Harry. His simple brown hair, though he'd just pushed it back, hung in his eyes. Harry wasn't sure he even  _had_ a forehead but it must have been under there somewhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Harry muttered awkwardly, shifting his weight as his cheeks flooded with heat. He'd just stumbled, completely clumsily, into the most attractive man he'd ever laid eyes on. He couldn't deny the part of him that never wanted to look away. Something about this boy felt...  _right._ All worries he'd had before about his friends were long gone. His mind was wiped clean by the perfect boy standing in front of him. It wouldn't be until much later that Harry would understand just what this moment meant. In such a wounded state, wanting nothing else but to go home, he'd accidently stumbled into who would become the only home he'd ever need.

Catching himself staring, he asked, "How about you? Are you alright? I should have been watching where I was going."

The boy smiled, shaking his head. Harry struggled to keep his cool, even though he was panicking inside as he answered, "I'm okay! It was my fault, honest. I don't really... I was jus' goin' to the bar to get some drinks for me and my mates." Harry hardly heard his words. He was too mesmerized by the gentle smile threatening to knock his breath away and how the embarrassment on the boy's face mirrored his own. He felt comfortable around him already; not awkward, the way he usually feels upon meeting new people. "Uh, so what's your name? Think I should know the name of the boy that almost trampled me, don't you think?" The smile was in full bloom by then, which caused Harry's heart to stutter.

It took longer than it should have for Harry's head to catch up with the boy's question. "M'name's Harry. Yours? And uhm, I was just going..." Harry's mind raced to pull a reason other than 'Yeah, I was crying because my friends are going to hate me after I tell them I'm gay'. He finally muttered, "to get some drinks, too." He could hear his sister Gemma in his mind.  _Do it. Bloody do it, Haz. Just ask._ So, he did- "Mind if I join you?"

When their eyes met, Harry felt something stir in his stomach. His head was spinning. He'd never felt so completely entranced by someone before. Especially not before he knew their name. Especially not a boy. This feeling was definitely not going to help his  _Gay_ dilemma but he couldn't find it in himself to be upset anymore.

"I'm Louis, by the way. And nah, I don't mind if you join," Louis' words caused Harry to sigh in relief. "Ready then, Harry?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. Everything inside of him was screaming. He didn't have words but he just couldn't  _wait_ to tell Gemma this one. Harry knew this was going to be something. He could feel it in his whole body that this boy was going to mean something to him. Not just something, everything. It was terrifying, to say the least. But he embraced the fear, following Louis into the crowd of people. To think, just a few minutes ago all he wanted to do was go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, we hope that you're enjoying this so far!  
> -Lizzy


	6. Chapter 5: Louis' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, Louis ends up with a splash of pee on his shoe.
> 
> Literally.

After that night of small talk and getting drinks, Louis got the boy's number – _Harry_ , Harry's number – and then they had parted ways, back to who they came with. They never really spoke again, unfortunately, even though they had exchanged numbers. So, Louis forgot about it, pushed the lovely boy with big green eyes and pink, pink lips out of his mind and focused on life instead.

His life took a turn in 2010, nearly a year later, when he got the guts to sign up for X-factor again. He had tried in 2009, but didn’t make it through – and somehow his mother talked him into signing up again. Especially once he got past there to his first audition – oh, did his life change, and not even much changed, but. Still. (He can’t believe that he’s actually _here._ ) His mum told him over and over that he'd do just fine, that he'd blow everyone away, all over again, and Hannah was saying similar things because they were both lovely and supportive of him like that.

Hannah. His girlfriend.

No, he still hasn't told her anything. And why hasn't he said a thing? Because he's scared. That was it. He was scared of hurting Hannah, scared of what she'd think, scared they couldn't be friends. (He was scared of a lot of things, really.) So, he kept it a secret, pushed it back out of his mind, just like he did with Harry.

And now, present day, he's brushing his fringe back, constantly, even though it keeps falling back onto his forehead in waves. He's nervous, majorly so, even more so than he was at his first audition, which is why he keeps bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking around at all the other people surrounding him. He's so anxious. What if he doesn't do well? What if he is the first person to get kicked off?  What if—

"Boobear, you're freaking out for no reason," his mother's soothing, comforting voice breaks through the thoughts bouncing around in his head. His gaze darts over to her, finding a reassuring, warm smile on her face, along with Hannah and Stan standing right beside her. "You're going to do _great_."

He smiled a bit, and honestly, it was a pathetic excuse for a smile. But he tried. "Thanks mum," he mumbled out, reaching up to brush his hair back. Again.

Jay let out a sigh, moving to take Louis' hands into her own. It doesn't stop his bouncing, but it stops him from messing with his hair every 5 seconds.

"Yeah, Lou. You're going to do great!" Hannah piped up, trying for a reassuring smile as well.

Louis started to chew on his bottom lip, nodding his head a bit as Stan started blabbering about something or another; probably similar words to what his mum and Hannah just recited. And it does help, he has to admit. Having his three favorite people here really do help calm his nerves.

"Thanks guys," he laughed, head tilting as his gaze darted off to the side again. He appreciated it; he really did. "Uh, I think I'm gonna go use the loo?" It sounded more like a question than anything, but when he looked back to his mother, she was still smiling – a warm, gentle smile.

"Want me to come with you, mate?" Stan asked, and as an answer, Louis shook his head. He appreciated that his best friend wanted to be there for him, support him, but he needs to be alone for ten or so minutes. If that. His mum probably wouldn't let him be gone for that long.

As if she was reading his thoughts, Jay said, "Don't be too long, boo." She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, squeezing his hands gently before letting them go. "We'll be right here when you get back, okay?"

Louis nodded, again, managing a little smile that was a bit more genuine this time. He only waited a few more seconds before he scurried off to the bathroom, or at least, he's pretty sure this is the direction of it.

"Lou, sign says go the other way!" Stan called.

Louis immediately retraced his steps, running off in the opposite direction. Now he knows he's going in the right direction. And really, all he needs is to wee – maybe – but he definitely needs to splash some water in his face. Definitely. Besides, he should be fine, right? He'll smash all the judges away.

(He really, really hopes so.)

As Louis pushed the door open to the boys’ restroom, his mind was going a mile a minute. Mostly out of anxiety, but then again – his head always did this. It went faster than Louis could keep up with, thoughts bouncing around his head hard and fast to the point where he couldn’t exactly focus on anything. There were lots of things on his mind right now, lots of things he probably shouldn’t be worrying about at this specific moment in time. He was thinking about Hannah and how he still has yet to tell her anything, how horrified he is to tell her anything, how he has another audition that he’s freaking out over (majorly, even if it wasn’t very obvious on the outside quite yet – to anyone but his mother). Those were the few main things, and yet, there were still so many things he couldn’t keep up with or focus on.

Which, is the reason why he didn’t quite see Harry when he stepped into the bathroom. He was focused on getting to the urinal and peeing, because honestly, he did need to go to the bathroom (and splash water on his face; maybe that will ground him – feeling the cool, refreshing water). He’s hoping he can calm himself down by taking in deep, slow breaths, like his mother taught him to when it got a little too much. Count to ten. Breathe in for ten, breathe out for ten. Repeat the process.

Taking in a deep breath, he stopped at an unoccupied urinal, and well – most of the urinals were unoccupied, but the issue was – he had to stand next to someone, no matter what urinal he chose. And if he knew one of the people he could end up standing by was Harry Styles, the boy with lovely green eyes, pink lips, round cheeks – well, he would be freaking out. (In a good way.)

Nonsense was mumbled under his breath as he unzipped his pants, beginning to do his business. He didn’t even notice that the boy standing next to him was Harry, that he’s actually existing in the same room as him. He doesn’t notice any of this, because he’s more focused on finishing his own business and getting out of here, going back to his mother, his best friend and – Hannah. Girlfriend.

He doesn’t even notice it until it’s happening.

There was a splash of pee on his shoe – literal pee. And it wasn’t even his own pee. He could live with it if it was his own pee, because that was his own fault. This pee, on the other hand, came from the stranger next to him, and that’s when he heard a very quiet, embarrassed, and mortified sounding, “Oops.”

He looked up at him then, and it felt like a train hit him. Which was dramatic, he knows, but that’s exactly who Louis Tomlinson is – dramatics personified.

Standing next to him – having just _peed_ on him – was Harry Styles.

Harry Styles. The boy with green eyes, eyes that embodied innocence and purity, swirling together in different, beautiful shades of green. (He’s counted seven different shades so far.) The boy with pink lips, lips that are parted the tiniest bit to reveal the beginning of perfectly straight, white teeth. With curly cues falling atop his forehead and some poking out from behind his ear. A light, rosy flush of embarrassment painted onto round, supposedly smooth to the touch cheeks. Beauty in its purest forms.

And all Louis said was a soft and breathless, “Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met again! Yay c:  
> -Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the preface, so there will be more to come! x


End file.
